The Wedding Night
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Extension of January Wedding. Gale and Madge's long-awaited wedding night.


**The long awaited wedding night. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this, but I find it so difficult to write these kinds of scenes. I hope I did it the justice that these two beautiful characters deserve. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

The Wedding Night

He sat gaping, eyes wide and mouth open, at the woman in front of him. His hands lingered on her waist as she stood above him, running her fingers through his thick unruly hair, mussed from dancing all night. She was attempting to smooth it down into place.

"Who got you this? Because I think I need to give them a handwritten thank you card." He fingered the edge of the white lace nightie where the ruffles ran along the edge.

She giggled, knowing that he wouldn't be particularly fond of her response, and moved her hands down, her fingers scraping along his bare well-sculpted chest. "Well that would be your mother."

Gale choked on his words. "What? My mother got you this. She did realize- Wait, what? She was supposed to get you some scented candles or something like that. Not this. This is too sexy for my mother to have gotten you. I do not want to be thinking of my mother when you're wearing this." He was disgruntled now, running his own hands through his hair, undoing Madge's work of settling it into its rightful place.

Madge couldn't help but laugh at how worked up he was getting over nothing. "She said she knew what Hawthorne men liked."

Gale groaned. "Madge! I don't want to know what he liked to see her wearing when they were getting," his voice dropped to a whisper, "_intimate_."

"Gale!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, knowing that it would clear his mind of any lingering thoughts about his mother. "Y'know," she started as she straddled him, "You're talking a lot Gale Hawthorne, except about all the wrong things. I really don't want to hear about your mother. So can we agree, no more talk about Miss Hazelle Hawthorne, at least not on our wedding night."

His voice had already left him the moment she placed his hand on her breast, as did any unwelcome thoughts. This wasn't the first time he had touched them, and yet they never ceased to make him speechless. Such soft warm pale flesh, and he couldn't take his eyes off of hers as his hand closed around her ample breast.

He had always imagined his first time would be at the slagheap with a girl whose eye contact he'd probably make sure to avoid afterwards. It wasn't romantic in the least, but since that was how most of his friends had lost their virginities he didn't think he would be any different. Gale was a realist if anything. But then it didn't happen. No one caught his eye after Katniss's rejection, not until Madge. She caught his eye in a way that no other woman ever had before. She was all lightness and raw beauty. By the time Madge entered his life, he couldn't imagine not waiting. They had talked about it, and they both agreed it would be even more special if they waited until after they were married. But that wasn't what made it special, not really though it didn't hurt. It wasn't that they had both waited over twenty years to lose their virginities. It was special because they were Gale and Madge and they were making love period. He had always heard awful first time stories of awkward limbs and unsynchronized bodies. This couldn't be any further from his experience with Madge. They were in sync with each other, or at least they were at this moment as she lay on top of him kissing him with every ounce of passion in her body.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her full lips. "Only you. You're my one and only." His fingers grasped the edge of her nightie, fighting every urge to just rip the offending piece of clothing off of her body.

She grinned, burying her face in the place where his shoulder met his neck. "If you want to take it off you can, Gale. I mean it's going to come off sooner or later." Her voice came out muffled as it came out against the skin of his neck. She leaned back, removing the thin piece of clothing from her body. Her golden locks fell forward covering most of the pale flesh, especially the parts that he most wanted to see.

"God you're so fucking gorgeous. Is it normal for someone's skin to radiate like yours does?" Madge cheeks reddened, bringing a deep crimson color to her pale skin. "I love you so much. I don't know what I did to get blessed with such a beautiful, incredible wife, but I would like to thank all the gods in the world for you, Margaret Maysilee Hawthorne. You're the best parts of me."

"I love you Gale Aidan Hawthorne. I don't know where I'd be without you." The blonde leaned down capturing his lips. Her breasts were pressed against his broad chest. It was one of the most incredible feelings he'd ever felt. "I want you so bad. I don't think I've ever wanted anything in this world as much as I want you right now." Gale got the hint and rolled her onto her back. He kissed down to her neck, sucking lightly at the flesh, causing a moan to escape her lips. His fingers trailed down her stomach, fingering underneath the thin, almost nonexistent fabric. He really needed to thank his mother for the gift that never seemed to stop giving. The panties began their journey down her legs and Madge lifted her hips.

"Shit," Gale muttered as his eyes took in the beauty lying on his bed, waiting for his return.

"What? What's wrong?" Madge asked, propping herself up by her elbows, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders and over her chest.

"Nothing. Nothing could ever be wrong with you. You're perfect Madge." He crawled over her until his grey eyes were aligned with hers blue ones.

She tugged on his boxer shorts. "I'm feeling particularly lonely, being the only one naked and all."

He gave her a wide grin and removed his boxers. "Okay," he breathed, "are you ready?" The blonde nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. His hands ran down the length of her arms, reassuringly. She knew that he thought of her as a delicate porcelain doll and that he was going to try as hard as he could to make sure she was in the least amount of pain as possible, but she was a girl and she had heard stories of her friend's first times. Ada and Sadie had told her enough about how painful it had been for them, especially considering the fact that their partners hadn't been particularly gentle with them. Madge wasn't worried. Well, she was more nervous than worried. A little nervous that maybe she wasn't as knowledgeable as she should be, seeing as she was a twenty-one year old woman, but she knew that Gale wouldn't mind, not in the least. He loved her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be embarrassed.

Gale caressed her jaw with his calloused thumb. She loved the feeling of his rough skin against her soft skin. The feeling was always intoxicating.

He leaned his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath before delving inside of her. It took every ounce of self-control to not just plunge into her, but he knew how much pain it would cause his wife if he did. After several painstakingly long moments he was finally completely inside of her.

"How are you feeling?" Gale asked, kissing the edge of her mouth.

Madge's breaths were slow and deep. "It's a little uncomfortable, but it's getting better."

He smiled, taking her bottom lip between his. "Alright, well I'm going to start moving." She nodded.

"Gale, you know that you don't have to go over every detail with me. I trust you."

He gave a sigh of relief. It was getting sort of annoying thinking of every step that he was going to go through right before it happened.

Gale began a slow rhythm, never removing his eyes off of hers, unless their lips were crushed together. No _this_ was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, finally becoming one with the woman he loved, the woman he was made to be with, made to love.

Their breaths were both becoming heavy and arduous, until they reached their climax. Gale embraced her, bringing her closer to him, leaving absolutely no space between them. "That was amazing," she breathed out, peeking out from behind her blonde, almost invisible, eyelashes.

"You're amazing," he corrected kissing her now closed eyelids.

"I love you," they murmured in unison.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting! Actually if anyone wants me to continue this story as a story in one-shots and wants to send me requests than I would totally be up for that. I don't really have anything planned for this. I planned for this to be the end. I was also planning on maybe writing the prequel to January Wedding if anyone was interested. **


End file.
